The Birth of Nemesis
by mattd144
Summary: A slight change of events causes Galen Marek to return to the darkside and embrace his anger in order to avenge the woman he loved.
1. Chapter 1

The life of Galen Marek aka Starkiller flashed before him in an instant as his master and his stormtroopers assaulted the rebel meeting on Correlia. Vader had come, and revealed to Starkiller that all along he was merely a tool to find the Emperor's enemies. He reflected back on the first time he met Vader when Vader struck his father down on Kashykk. His abuse at Vader's hand during his training his striking down of Kazdan Paratus and Shaak Ti, and solemnly wished he had not been so blind to Vader's Plan. In the instant these thoughts flashed in his mind Galen horrifyingly saw a stray blaster bolt hit the light of his life his beloved Juno in leg as she tried to return fire.

Then Vader blasted the stone table into Galen knocking him from the room., and into the raging blizzard near a cliff. Just as Vader was about to deliver the killing blow Proxy in the form of Obi-Wan Kenobi came to Galen's rescue and sacrificed himself to let Galen fall from the cliff to what Vader assumed was to his death, Vader then returned to round up the prisoners for the trip to the Death Star and the Emperor. Upon Vader returned he could see Capt. Eclipse break free and charge at him in her fury but he picked her up in force choke and simply said " So this traitor still has some fight left in her" . He then ran her through with his lightsaber remarking to himself "that it is such an unfortunate waste since she was once such a promising officer." The Imperials then departed from the system.

Several hours later Galen awoke screaming and regained his senses after a moment and solemnly whispered "Juno", he then rushed back to the meeting place where he saw the carnage left in the wake of the Imperials. The dead rebels bodies where left to freeze he them came across the lifeless form of Juno Eclipse. He inspected her corpse and knew only one weapon could do this and he knew exactly who had done the deed. Shortly after he buried Juno and as departed with the reactivated Proxy he swore he would have his revenge Darth Vader even if he had rip apart the Galaxy, and let out his fury which caused the very ground to shake. He muttered to Proxy to go and get the ship ready and make quick he wanted to leave behind this world as soon as possible. Meanwhile on the transport carrying the rebels Kota was awakened by the fury and raw power Galen had exerted after Juno's burial and remarked to himself they may still have a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving Correlia Galen and Proxy were attempting to determine how to find where Vader. Proxy suggested that they simply trick a few imperials by using Proxy in disguise of Vader to get the location out of them. They then sent out a message to Vader's Castle on Vjun. It was in middle of night and Lt. Kotal at just come on duty as the midnight watch commander in command center of Bast Castle when they received a transmission from Lord Vader himself. Startled Kotal nervously received Lord Vader transmission. Proxy then spoke " Lt. The Emperor wishes for more reinforcements to secure the rebel prisoners send three battalions to reinforce us immediately, Kotal without hesitation declared they will arrive at the Death Star's construction site within 48 hours my Lord. Proxy replied they had better be Lt. Kotal", then ceased the transmission. As Proxy disengaged his holoprojectors Galen remarked all we have to do now is follow those transports.

Meanwhile on the Death Star a team of Inquisitor's led by High Inquisitor Tremayne were torturing the rebels beginning with the one they assumed would be the most difficult master Kota. Bail and the others couldn't sleep in their cells as they kept awake by Kota's screams of agony. Garm defiantly was making plans to kill himself before the Imperials could torture him. Bail meanwhile prayed that Leia was safe, and Mon Mothma cursed the cursed the vile imperial gundarks.

Three days of torture and horrible mind probing, was finally starting to break Kota , but their was no respite as the Emperor wanted Kota to reveal everything that Kota knew of what the Jedi that where still in hiding across the Galaxy. " You are truly pathetic Kota if only you could hear the way you scream. Who are you screaming to help you, you are the last of Jedi and will be made an example of my old friend." He was about to start the torture again when his comm device activated, " Tremayne bring the rebels to the observation Dome at once the Emperor is ready for them." " Yes, Lord Vader."

" You are all Traitors to the Empire" Palpatine declared as the rebels were led into the observation dome. At same time three transports dropped out tof Hyperspace and began their approach to the Death Star's main hanger bay. This is Lt. Kotal of the 501st legion with the reinforcements Lord Vader ordered. "You will give me the names of your friends and allies before you die" the Emperor confidently declared to which Organa defiantly countered " our deaths will only rally others to our Palpatine was about lash out at Bail when Vader's comm device went off " What do you want the Emperor and I are very busy as you at the moment." The reinforcements you ordered are on final approach my Lord." "What reinforcements?" " The ones you ordered from your fortress on Vjun." "I did not send for reinforcements you fool." The officer could feel his throat begin to tighten as Vader demanded he relay the telemetry to the tactical holoprojectors in the Observation dome at once. As soon as images appeared Vader was truly puzzled as they were transports that showed the markings of the 501st. A second later the lead transport burst into flames followed by the others. In instant the image of the attacking ship was brought up on the holoprojector as the Vader was left dumbfounded as the Emperor ordered all available fighters to intercept the Rogue Shadow at once. But there was no time as the Rogue Shadow crashed into the main hangar. And the security feed showed a man in dark robes jump out of the ship and begin cutting down every imperial in the hangar. Then the security feed focused in on the dark robed warrior who was radiating darkside energy and was screaming at the top of his lungs "V A D E R" which was only fueling his rage as slaughtered any imperial who dared to get in his way. Vader for the first time in years actually felt fear for the power the Galen was showing.


	3. Chapter 3

Galen fought his way past hundred of imperials with ease. Before he made it to the convergence chamber platform outside the observation dome where he was confronted by High Inquisitor Tremayne along with a force of Red Guards and two Shadow Guards. " You dare to defy the Empire you fool." Galen simply smirked and responded " finally a proper welcoming party, I was beginning to think unappreciated here." " Boy now you will die" The red Guards surged forward attempting to overwhelm Galen. Galen parried them trying to draw them in , and then used a force repulse to send them cascading off the platform to their deaths. Well its seems you do have some skills after all. Galen then engaged the shadow guards head on using a saber blast to send one into a console which rendering him unconscious, before grappling and snapping the neck of the other. " Hopefully you will put up more of fight" " Oh it will be the last fight of your life" Galen charges head long at Tremayne who was barely able to parry Galen's blows which relentlessly continued. Deciding then that he would have to go on offensive Tremayne unleashed a force push at Galen but Galen simply dodged and sent out one of his own while jumping and thrusting his saber in sideswipe which decapitated Tremayne. Wasting no time Galen charges into towards the lift to the Observation Dome.

" Lord Vader deal with our guest, my patience wears thin" "Yes my master" Galen continues to sprint down the corridor thinking about Juno and her lasts moments. Before he is confronted by Vader. " You will pay for everything you have done to me M A S T E R" " I have heard hose words a thousand times before, and yet I struck down everyone of them including your Father." As the duel began Vader was confident his years of experience would enable him to defeat Galen yet again, as Galen had never defeated him in spar. But as twirling blades of blue and red crashed into each other Vader could feel that Galen's saber technique had greatly improved. Galen was struggling under the weight of Vader's heavy strikes. Vader strikes continued boosting his confidence before Galen backed away. " You have grown strong in Darkside but are no match for me." Galen smiles a deranged look ,which cause Vader to pause, and then shoots force lightning at Vader who barely bring his saber up in time to block the lightning, but not without it damaging his suit's breathing system." Vader shocked that his apprentice has mastered force lighting retreats into the next chamber attempted to use the room to his advantage before Galen gains the upper hand again. Crushing Vader with pipes and then knocking off his mask and blasting through the door and into the observation dome.

Upon seeing Vader get blasted trough the door, the Emperor suddenly realized he had underestimated this boy and put to much faith in Lord Vader. " Yes Kill him he is weak and broken. Kill him and take his place at my side. Kota jumped forward and used to force to grab the

Sidious' lightsaber and charged forward before he was lifted up and blasted with force lightning. " Help him pleaded Bail" but his words meant nothing to Galen. As he lunged down to where Vader had fallen and landing with grace screaming " I promise you will die slowly and painfully you evil monstrosity." Vader gathered what strength he could and surged forward. But he was soon overwhelmed as Galen infused his saber with force lightning and caused Vader breathing system to completely fail and as Vader struggled to breath. Galen used the force to grip Vader and toss into the air and blast him back down where Vader dropped his saber. "Yes finish him and complete your revenge." Wasting no time Galen grabbed Vader's saber and charged him impaling him with both sabers and then blasting him with force lighting. Looking over Vader's corpse Galen felt his fury only intensify. Jumping up to the level above Galen he saw the smoking form of Kota on the floor who was being stood over by the jubilant Emperor. " Excellent I knew one day you would defeat Lord Vader my new apprentice. There is but one last task for you to complete in order to be Sith Lord. Here taken my saber and rid us of this tiresome Jedi. Taking the saber and igniting its crimson blade, hesitating for only a second before plunging the saber into Kota's abdomen. " Kneel before me. Now do you pledge yourself to the order of the Sith Lords and my teachings." Replying without hesitation " Yes my Lord." " Arise my new apprentice Darth N E M E S I S."


	4. Chapter 4

The Secret Bunker of Grand Moff Tarkin

" Today we pay our respects to Lord Vader, who died in his valiant effort to once again stop the machinations the vile scum known as Jedi. Lord Vader was struck down by while defending the Emperor himself. This is a most tragic loss for entire Galaxy. The Emperor himself is expected to deliver the eulogy at the funeral on Coruscant tomorrow. Now lets turn to other news stories..."

Zaarin: "That is enough of that for now. Now that Vader is dead the Emperor is vulnerable not to mention that fact the the main rebels were able to escape from the Death Star, and have now doubt by now told their allies all about it. What to do think Tarkin ?"

Tarkin: " I agree the time has come to throw relieve the Emperor of his duties Admiral Zaarin. Do we know else will be with us once we move forward?"

Zaarin: " We have confirmations from Admiral Zsinj, Prince Xixor, Admiral Ozzel, Director Isard, and Admiral Kaine. We still have several more feelers out there. What should our first move be?

Tarkin: "We should attack Coruscant during tomorrow funeral with all our might. Tomorrow will see the end of the Galactic Empire and the birth of the Galactic Commonwealth."

Aide: "Excuse me Governor we are receiving an urgent report from codename RedSword"

Zaarin: "Well Tarkin what it is it?"

Tarkin: "It is from Jax he reports that before the funeral tomorrow the Emperor has called for a gathering of all his senior Inquisitors, hands, prophets and other force agents."

Zaarin: "For what purpose is the gathering Wilhuff?"

Tarkin: " According to Jax the Emperor is going to introduce Vader's successor Darth Nemesis.

Zaarin: "What! How could their be another one already?"

Tarkin: "Have Jax send us anything he has on this Lord Nemesis?"

Meanwhile....

Sidious: "Tomorrow Lord Nemesis we will be introducing first to my gathered darkside adepts then we will introduce you to the entire Empire at the funeral."

Nemesis: "Yes my master."

Sidious: " However I feel that tomorrow will change everything. My young Apprentice"

(The Gathering of the Darkside) Imperial Palace Coruscant

Sidious: "Good we are all here. As you all have no doubt heard by now Lord Vader has become one with the Darkside. Now I would like to introduce you to his successor and my new Apprentice Darth Nemesis. Who will now address you all"

Nemesis: " Thank you my master. Like many of you"

Jerec:" No I should have succeeded Lord Vader"

Sidious:" How dare you interfere with Lord Nemesis Jerec"

Jax: " My Lord perhaps if Lord Nemesis told us about why he is the most qualified among us? What has he accomplished for the Empire."

Nemesis: " Fine, like many of you my parents were Jedi. Lord Vader struck them down during the Invasion of Kashykk and captured me. He took me as his personal apprentice. I was kept in isolation aboard the Executor and trained rigorously, after a few years I started to perform missions for Vader. Then to truly test me he sent me to hunt Jedi. I personally killed Jedi Masters Kazdan Paratus, Shaak Ti, and her apprentice Maris Brood. I was then betrayed by Vader as he feared my power was becoming to great, he declared me a traitor and enemy of the Empire. So I allied with the Rebels to get revenge against Lord Vader. As part of my alliance with the Rebels I slaughtered the Imperial Garrison on Kashykk, destroyed the Star Destroyer construction Yard in orbit of Raxus Prime, and during that mission I pulled the Star Destroyer Goliath down of from atmosphere and into the ore processing facility. Can any of you use the force to do that? I then stormed the Death Star fighting my way past the entire 501st legion , which as you all know has been trained specifically to combat force-users. I then killed 10 red guards and two shadow guards, before I was confronted by High Inquisitor Tremayne who will never be joining us ever again. I then accomplished a feat that none of you could ever achieve I defeated and killed Lord Vader. I then made my sacrifice and become the sword of the Emperor Darth Nemesis. And Jerec if you still wish to challenge my authority, then I suggest you draw your saber now!

As Mara Jade which this unfold from her position near the Emperor she watched as before Jerec could even activate his saber Darth Nemesis had already lifted up up in force grip and then blasted him with lightning and then thrown him into the wall where the force lightning exploded. She thought to herself that he is impressive for someone not much older than herself. It was then that her bond with the Emperor activated.

Sidious: " Impressive isn't he Mara"

Mara: "Yes my thoughts exactly my Emperor "

Sidious: " Now Lord Nemesis lower your hood so they can see a real Sith Lord looks when he savors his kill."

Sidious: "Tell me Mara what do you think now"

Mara: "Not only is he one of the most powerful force users I have ever sensed but he is quite handsome to my lord."

Sidious: " I would like you to take him to his new Palace once we are through here."

Nemesis: " How did you enjoy the show master"

Sidious: "Very entertaining, now I would like you to meat my Hand Mara Jade she we will be accompanying you to the funeral."

Nemesis was about to object when out of the shadows the form of a beautiful young woman with Red-Gold hair in a skin tight jumpsuit, carrying a lightsaber on her belt approached him, at the same time Proxy had decloaked from his form as a shadow guard.

Nemesis: " A pleasure my Lady. It is rare to meet a woman who appears not only to be able be holo-film star but also judging by the elegant lightsaber in addition to your backup blasters, thermal detonators, and vibroblades you could easily kill half the people in this hall. This is my droid Proxy. Now we should go the funeral will begin shortly.

Sidious: " You two go ahead I will be along shortly."

Mara: " We will be seated in your Box my Lord. Let's go Lord Nemesis."

Sate Pestage enters the room as the two young darksiders exit.

Sate: " My lord do you think it is wise to push the two of them together."

Sidious: " Yes Mara's loyalty is unwavering she will encourage his loyalty. Without a control measure Lord Nemesis would quickly give in to the nature of the Sith and murder me and take my place. Plus a powerful team I could not create if I wanted to."

Sate: " I hope you are right your highness"


	5. Chapter 5

Palpatine: "My Friends we have lost a great hero of the Empire Lord Vader was the man who made the peace we now take for granted happen. He saved me from the attempted coup of the Jedi when he struck down four Jedi masters who had come to murder me. He then eliminated the order and defeated the last of Separatists bringing the Clone Wars to an end and ushering in age of peace and prosperity." Palpatine stops letting the thunderous applause overwhelm him.

Mara. " He quite eloquent today is he not Admiral Thrawn."

Thrawn: "Indeed Mara he is swaying even more hearts today."

Nemesis: " Then why am I sensing a disturbance in the force."

Mara: " Wait I sense it as well."

Thrawn: " Perhaps we should go the command center and find out what is going on."

Proxy: " Master I am picking up a massive amount of chatter over the Imperial communications network."

Nemesis: " What are they saying Proxy."

Proxy: " It is a highly complex encryption but I nearly it, ahh it is the same word three words over and over again. It says Execute Operation Crimson."

Mara: " Any ideas Thrawn ?"

Thrawn: " I am unfamiliar with that code let my get in contact with my Star Destroyer. Captain Pellaeon I need a status report now. A massive Imperial fleet has dropped out of hyperspace and has begun a blockade of the planet."

Proxy: " Master the fleet is jamming all communications."

Boom.................... a massive fireball rips through the crowds and chaos envelops the Imperial Palace.

Thrawn: " Give me a status report now! What is the Emperor's status?"

Sir the royal guard is escorting him to his bunker. Sir we have reports of red clad storm troopers, with with heavy equipment, sniper support, dark trooper battle droids, and Tie Phantoms and Tie Advanced attacking our troops.

Nemesis: " I will deal with them myself."

Thrawn: " There are thousands of them, you will never survive this."

Nemesis: " I am a Sith, nothing shall stop me, the blood of these traitors will flow through the streets."

Mara: " I will go with you. Glory to the Empire!"

Nemesis: " Admiral gather our loyal fighters we need to get control of the skies. And tell the nearest battalion commander that reinforcements are inbound."

Thrawn: " Yes my lord."

Nemesis: " Try and keep up with me Mara."

Stormtrooper: " Shit, we can't hold this position much longer they have us pinned. The Lt. Is hit. Damn we need reinforcements now or were finished."

Katarn: " Keep it together trooper, we hold this position or die trying. For the Empire."

Stormtrooper: " Yes Sarge."

Katarn: " Alright we need to flank them and knock out that artillery unit, I need volunteers."

Nemesis: " Leave it us Sergeant."

Katarn: " Alright we will cover you. Open fire in 3.... 2..... 1.... Fire!"

Then the stormtroopers watched in amazement as Nemesis went straight into the enemy lines and started hacking his way through their numbers while Mara took out the snipers and then jump down and attacked their blaster turret positions.

Katarn: " Men follow me and we can end this. Charge"

Nemesis: " We've got them on the run here Thrawn. Have you figured out what is going on yet?"

Thrawn: " I am afraid so my Lord. Apparently a cabal of Imperial officers led by Grand Moff Tarkin Grand Admiral Zaarin, and director Isard is behind this attack. They are proclaiming that the Emperor has betrayed the New Order and proclaiming the birth of the new Galactic Commonwealth with Tarkin as Sovereign Lord Protector, and Zaarin as Commander in Chief of the Fleet. I am also receiving reports that Admirals Zsinj, and Ozzel are declaring support for the Commonwealth. They are blockading the planet and are circulating a death list which includes both of your names and mine."

Nemesis: " We have to get to Emperor's bunker now. Proxy get the ship ready. Our only chance is the You troops with me. Admiral gather as many loyal men as you can and meet me here after we have freed the Emperor, and we will attempt to run the blockade."

Mara: " There is only one way for us to get past that fleet. The Eclipse it is the Emperor secret Super Star Destroyer which is hidden under the surface of Coruscant. Its Superlaser can blast through a ISD with a single shot."

Nemesis: " Proxy you head over there with Thrawn and get the loyal troops on board and prep for launch we will meet you there."

Mara : " this does not look good."

Nemesis: " Admiral it looks like the Royal Guards have been slaughtered here. The corpses of our troops and enemy troops lie dead here."

Katarn: " Sir there is a survivor over here."

Mara: " I know him he is Kir Kanos one of the Emperor's best. Kir what happened here?

Kir: "Jax he betrayed us deactivated the security lock down and let the enemy in, he used a Ysalamari to sever the Emperor from the force and although he fought with a great ferocity eventually the enemy overwhelmed him and he was wounded by blasters and then Jax decapitated him."

Mara: " My bond with the Emperor has been severed."

Katarn: " Sir we have to get out to rendezvous point with Admiral Thrawn."

Nemesis: " Very well but I swear upon my life that I will hunt down and kill every single one of these bastards and they will suffer fate worse then death for this."

Nemesis: " Admiral we will be at the rendezvous shortly, send word to all loyal captains that we retreat to Korriban, there the darkside will hide us from the enemy."

Thrawn: " We are prepping for take-off. Mara you were right this ship has enough firepower to fight its way past an entire sector group. I am transmitting a encrypted message to all loyalists with details on the rally point."

XXXXXXXXXX

Nemesis: " Your the tactician here so you are in command of fleet, I will attempt to use the force to do what I can. And Admiral if you spot any of the main traitors flagships I want them destroyed. Now activate the holoprojectors I wish to send a Message to the entire Galaxy. Vizier Pestage would you introduce me please."

Pestage: " As you command my Lord."

Pestage: " To all loyal citizens and soldiers of the Empire this is Grand Vizier Sate Pestage the Emperor has been slain by the evil traitors who wish to undo his legacy of Peace and Stability in order to plunder the Galaxy's wealth for themselves. The traitors Tarkin, Zaarin, Zsinj, Ozzel, Isard, Prince Xixor, Carnor Jax, and their underlings have committed high treason against the Galactic Empire. But do not fear for the true heir of the Emperor has survived and is ready to lead as our new Emperor. May I f introduce to you Emperor Galen I Nemesis.

Galen: " Citizens of the Empire, it is with a heavy heart that I take up this title as the Emperor Palpatine was a great men who weathered us through the Clone Wars, and the machinations of the vile Jedi, and brought about an age of peace and economic prosperity. But those who proclaim the Commonwealth are nothing but heinous traitors who plot to strip any non-humanoid race of all their rights, and wealth and force them into servitude to the humanoids. The Emperor was working on new legislation that was going to revoke the previous edicts which limited the rights of women and non-humanoids. So they murdered him in order to continue with the plans to turn thousands of free worlds into slave labor planets which would be subservient to their Moffs allowing them to plunder the Entire Galaxy. As my first act as Emperor I declare war against the Galactic Commonwealth. All true forces of Empire are to rise up with me and defeat this insurrection. I made a promise to the dying Emperor that I would kill these traitors, and end their vile reign. So to accomplish this I am disbanding the inquistorious, and Royal Guard, as they were key elements of this plot, and in their place proclaim the new Order of the Knights of the Empire. Who are charged with the defense of the Emperor and the Empire, and swear an oath of loyalty to that cause and the Knights are to be commanded by Emperor himself leaving no ambitious commanders to betray us the Empire the way Jax has. To assist me in these dark times I have retained Grand Vizier Pestage, and I hereby promote Admiral Thrawn to Grand Admiral and appoint him as High Commander of the Fleets which are gathering to defeat these pretenders. As Emperor I am offering a full pardon to any soldier of the Empire who has been ordered by his superiors into this insurrection, if they free themselves and their comrades of their traitorous commanders and join with me in the overthrow these Usurpers. I also would like open peace negotiations with the leaders of the Rebel Alliance in the coming days in order to restore Peace and Stability in the Empire. Long Live

The Empire!"

Massed troops of the Eclipse " Long Live the Empire and Emperor Galen."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Galen: " What are their preliminary reports Thrawn ?"

Thrawn: " We received communiques of loyalty to you from Admiral Kaine, General Veers, Generals Delvedarus, Moff Bibular, Admiral Harrsk, and General Madine and the Noghri also have pledged for you my Lord"

Galen: " Good and what news do you have to report Pestage?

Pestage: " Envoys from the Malastare, Sullust, Naboo, Kuat, Bothwuai, Kashykk, Muunilist, Taydaria, Bespin, Bastion, Brintoine, Cato Neimodia, Mon Calamari, Kamino, Rhen Var, Mygeeto, Corulag, Ziost, Mandalore, and Fondor have all come to offer the fealty to you, and their joining in the War."

Galen: " Very good. Kir Kanos, Maarek Stele, and Kyle Katarn, you three shall be the first to be indoctrinated into the Imperial Knights for your loyalty to the Empire. You three will be sent on special ops for me. Commander Pellaeon you are promoted to Admiral under Thrawn's Command. Lt. Han Solo you are promoted to Captain of the Eclipse, Lt. Soontir Fel is promoted to Commander and is made commander of all squadrons aboard the Eclipse, Lt. Turr Phennir is appointed as your second in command. Gentlemen I would like for you to meet the newly appointed General Boba Fett he is tasked with the training of 10 new legions of ground troops for the coming campaign and is given his own autonomous command with the orders to seize and capture the MAW Facility and find and destroy the Death Star. Now gentlemen I shall retire to my quarters. Good hunting to you all."

Galen then contemplated his plans for the War on his way to his quarters. These quarters are going to need to be redecorated this is not my taste at all. "Proxy I want you to stand guard outside and take the form of a Shadow Guard. We have many enemies now."

Proxy: "As you command Master."

Galen then headed for the refresher but was startled to see Mara Jade was here waiting for him wearing only a towel.

Mara: " And what is to be my reward for my loyalty my Lord?"

Galen: " Well I have given this much thought the Emperor was as a father to you was he not?"

Mara: " Yes"

Galen: " Well then what better way to further increase my claim to the be his heir then to have you as my Empress. If you will be my wife that is."

Mara: " That is exactly what Palpatine wanted. He foresaw that we would be his successors together my love. He saw that our children would be most powerful Sith since Revan."

Galen: " Tomorrow we shall go to surface of Korriban and in the presence of our ancient forebears we shall be wed."

Mara: " Just come here and make love to me my Lord."


End file.
